


Культ тела

by oglogloth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Songfic, some shitty rpg(?) au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oglogloth/pseuds/oglogloth
Summary: Кенма внезапно пропадает. Хината решает взять дело в свои руки, но неожиданно оказывается не один.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hoshiumi Kourai/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Культ тела

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my buried wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+buried+wife).



> написано на hq!!fucking fest 2020  
> бета — Quiddey  
> бокуры и дайшомики мимокродилы
> 
> буерак — культ тела  
> буерак — среди них ты
> 
> да я слушаю буерак что вы мне сделоете

Колеса мерно стучат по рельсам, но монотонный звук не убаюкивает взволнованное сердце.  
Хината обессиленно прижимается виском к окну. На экране телефона — десятки непрочитанных сообщений Кенме, двадцать вызовов без ответа, одно сообщение от Куроо-сана: «не по телефону, приезжай».  
У Хинаты оказался достаточный запас накопленных денег, добрая мама и абсолютное отсутствие здравого смысла, чтобы запрыгнуть в первый же поезд до Токио.

И вот он здесь.  
Ну, вернее, еще не здесь, но скоро будет.  
Отвратительно подташнивает: не настолько критично, чтобы запираться в туалете, но достаточно неприятно.

Что же случилось с Кенмой? Он никогда так надолго не пропадал без предупреждения, обязательно отвечал на все сообщения Хинаты, даже самые бессмысленные. А тут — как в воду канул. Еще и этот таинственный и серьезный Куроо-сан.  
Живот начинает крутить еще сильнее, и Хината беспомощно сгибается пополам.

Кенма — при одном звуке ласкового имени, при одном воспоминании о хитрой улыбке и теплых глазах накатывает преступная нежность. Хината упрямо трясет головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли.  
Он едет в первую очередь как друг. И он сделает для Кенмы все, что только потребуется — возможное и невозможное.  
Так поступают друзья, верно?  
Хината — хороший друг.  
_

— Господи, это невозможно, — Куроо-сан в отчаянии хватается за голову. — У Кенмы что, пунктик на идиотов? В моросексуалы записался?

— Куда? В масоны? — Хината удивленно открывает рот.

Куроо-сан хлопает себя по лбу, а потом ерошит волосы — его гнездо выглядит даже хуже, чем обычно (хотя куда хуже).  
Хината здесь уже примерно полчаса: они успели попить чай (Хината заметил, что в раковине стояли две грязные чашки — это у Куроо-сана сушняк?), тот еще много чего объяснил, но кроме того, что родители Кенмы свалили в отпуск, Хината так ничего и не понял.

— Так, Тецуро, успокойся, ты хороший и добрый сенпай, — Куроо-сан успокаивает сам себя. — Мелкий, давай еще раз сначала. Ты заметил, что Кенма исчез.

— Да, — возникает Хината. — Полный игнор, никогда такого не было, и вот опять. И я не мелкий!

— Неважно, — отмахивается Куроо-сан. — Что любит Кенма?

— Ну… видеоигры, — несмело отвечает Хината.

— Бинго! — восклицает Куроо-сан и прокручивается на стуле Кенмы. — Причем любит он их до одури — способен не спать и не есть во время своих марафонов. Чуешь, к чему я клоню, да?

— Так он играет? Соревнования по киберспорту в каком-то клубе, что ли? Он бы сказал! — вспыхивает Хината.

— Тихо, вороненок, не уходи от темы. Ты верно тут подметил — он в игре. Слишком глубоко ушел в себя, если точнее. И один вернуться он не сможет.

Хината непонимающе хлопает ресницами и обессиленно ложится на кровать Кенмы, где уже есть вмятина от кого-то.  
Так странно быть в его комнате и совершенно не чувствовать его рядом.

— Ну, «Мастера меча онлайн» смотрел? Или «Хоумстак», читал?

Хината с готовностью качает головой.

Куроо-сан устало трет переносицу. 

— Тогда вернемся к аналогии с игрой. Разум Кенмы — это игра, потому что он тупой задрот. — На этих словах Хината снова вскакивает, потому что Кенма кто угодно, но не тупой, но Куроо-сан вовремя сажает его и не дает перебить себя. — Может, ты хотя бы «Девочек из Эквестрии» смотрел? — он обреченно продолжает.

Лицо Хинаты проясняется. Расцеловать бы Нацу сейчас, не зря мультики с ней смотрел!

— Отлично, — правильно понимает Куроо-сан. — Там они попали в параллельный мир, верно? Здесь тоже примерно так. В своем разуме Кенма — главный босс. И тебе нужно, гмм… Пройти игру. Завалить его там, чтобы вернуть сюда.

Холод растекается по всему телу… Да Хината даже под страхом собственной смерти не сделает этого!

— Да не в прямом смысле завалить, ты! По ситуации смотри, я не знаю, как в этот раз будет, — Куроо-сан тяжело вздыхает.

Хината прислушивается к нему. Подходит и неловко его обнимает — больше, конечно, стул, чем самого Куроо-сана, но какая разница.  
Наверняка ему в сто раз хуже, чем Хинате сейчас — тоже потерял друга, еще и возиться приходится с таким тугодумом.  
Ему правда стыдно.

— Кенма всегда так делает, когда слишком много думает. В смысле — реально парится и… запирает сам себя будто. Еще и к психологу уже сколько лет не хочет идти, а, мерзавец. Раньше я мог ходить за ним. Сейчас уже нет. Видимо, слишком личное на этот раз, я не помогу, — Куроо-сан грустно усмехается и откидывается на руку Хинаты.

Тот выпрямляется, случайно уходя от прикосновения.

— Я готов, Куроо-сан. На все ради Кенмы готов. Хотя все равно не до конца все понял…

— На этой флешке — игра, которую Кенма сам когда-то написал, — Куроо-сан вдруг серьезнеет, махает флешкой у Хинаты перед лицом и вставляет ее в навороченный компьютер. — Когда начнешь играть, все, что от тебя требуется, — найти Кенму. И узнать, о чем он так сильно печется на этот раз, по возможности проблему решить и вернуть его обратно. О, ну и не умереть. Удачи! — Куроо-сан привстает, хлопает его по спине и запускает игру.

Хината сглатывает.  
Не умереть…?  
_

Город искрится голубизной, сияние рвется в глаза — слишком ярко. Хината настолько увлечен увиденным, что толпа вокруг моментально поглощает его.  
Так вот какой он, мозг Кенмы… Дико сложно.

Вдруг пробирает абсурдная гордость: вот какой Кенма умный!  
Надо найти его. Для начала — осмотреться.

Через снующих людей видно только неон небоскребов, и Хината осматривает в первую очередь себя.  
Обычная одежда, та, в которой он и был. Рюкзак, правда, не его.

Он протискивается на обочину, чтобы осмотреть его получше.  
Сменная одежда, туго набитый кошелек, какая-то допотопная аптечка, бенто неизвестного происхождения и… пистолет?  
Хината чувствует приближающуюся тошноту. Стоило все-таки еще помучить Куроо-сана ради нормальных объяснений.

Взгляд вдруг выцепляет знакомую двухметровую фигуру со светлой макушкой. Да это же Хайба Лев!

Хината несется к нему, с усилием продираясь через толпу, чтобы услышать какую-то глубокую, тщательно выговариваемую фразу на другом языке.

— Лев, привет! Это я, Хината, из Карасуно! Скажи, пожалуйста, ты не знаешь, где Кенма?

Лев тупо пялится на него несколько секунд, чтобы затем снова с максимально философским видом повторить свою фразу. Он одет как клоун.  
Хината вздыхает и прыгает — так высоко, как только может. В прошлый раз это возымело эффект.

— Хината! Карасуно! Вспоминай! — он прыгает на каждом слове. — Почему ты здесь? Что на тебе надето? Где Кенма?

Ответом ему служит все та же фраза.  
Если так и дальше продолжится, Хината сам ее выучит, даже не зная перевода.

Неотвратимо накатывает отчаяние.  
Он один неизвестно где, шумный город вот-вот сожрет его с потрохами и утащит неизвестно куда, он понятия не имеет, где его лучший друг, а единственный знакомый человек ведет себя как дурак.  
Лев снова открывает рот, и Хината буквально в шаге от того, чтобы ему врезать…

— Это русский, — внезапный голос останавливает его. — Он говорит, что ест свои какашки.

Хината кривит губы, но все-таки не сдерживается и смеется.  
Вдруг чья-то сильная рука тянет его обратно в голодную толпу, и Хината не успевает воспротивиться.

Он ожидает увидеть кого угодно, но не…

— Хошиуми-сан! — весь сияет он, однако не спешит кидаться другу на шею. — Ты же, это… не сумасшедший, как Лев?

— Я нормальный! И давай без суффиксов! — радостно отвечает Хошиуми и сам обнимает его. Хината с готовностью вцепляется ему в спину. Как же приятно встретить друга — настоящего!

Они здорово привязались друг к другу после того матча на Весеннем турнире. Ну, как привязались — писали друг другу каждый день так точно.  
Единственный человек, с кем у Хинаты было подобное — будто нашел отсутствующую часть души, — находится сейчас неизвестно где.  
Шое тоскливым взглядом окидывает верхушки небоскребов вокруг, гадая, в какой из них Кенма — тот любит высоко сидеть.

Они с Хошиуми отходят к какому-то магазинчику, чтобы поговорить.

— Он НПС, неигровой персонаж, — Хошиуми начинает объяснять поведение Льва. — Его набор действий и фраз строго ограничен. Я тут уже два дня, и все, кого я встречал, оказывались такими же. Мама уже волнуется, наверное, — Хошиуми сокрушенно качает головой.

У Хинаты все холодеет внутри.

— А ты когда, ну… Вошел сюда?

— Двадцатого, утром, — Хошиуми странно моргает.

— Я тоже! Только где-то к обеду. Наверное, время здесь совсем по-другому идет.

— Хорошо, — Хошиуми улыбается странно и мягко, а потом вдруг добавляет: — Хорошо, что я встретил тебя. Иначе совсем с ума сошел бы, — он тут же трясет головой, отгоняя пессимистичный настрой. — Про фразу этого чудика я, кстати, в русском словаре вычитал. Зашел тут в библиотеку, а там связующий Фукуродани.

Хината восхищенно раскрывает рот. По сравнению со Львом Акааши-сан отлично устроился — роль городского сумасшедшего никому не пожелаешь.

Наконец в голове возникает закономерный вопрос:

— А… Ты что здесь делаешь? Ты подружился с Кенмой?

— Типа того, — Хошиуми нервно жует губу. — Налетели друг на друга в коридоре на Весеннем турнире, поругались, а там завертелось… — Он задумчиво смотрит в небо. — Не то чтобы мы уж очень хорошо общаемся — он такой упрямый! — но я был бы не Хошиуми Коураем, брось я друга в беде! — он торжественно задирает нос.

Чего еще Хината не знает о своих друзьях?  
Устанавливается неловкая тишина.

— Бить этого — как его, Лев? — я не советую, к слову, — Коурай неуверенно прочищает горло и заполняет паузу. — Он не местный клоун, а сын русской мафии, и теперь меня хочет убить полгорода, — Хошиуми нервно оглядывается.

Стоп. В смысле убить?

— Упс. Возможно, время бежать! — странно радостно кричит Хошиуми, хватает Хинату за руку и дает деру.

Оказывается, рост — их главное преимущество; ничего не видно, зато продираться через толпу легче. Хината крепче сжимает путеводную ладонь Хошиуми в своей, надеясь, что пистолет применять все-таки не придется. Предательски тошнит, и Хината вырывается вперед. Не время расслабляться!

— Куда мы бежим, кстати? — он сбивчиво обращается к Хошиуми, стараясь не сбавлять темпа.

— Тут есть одна гостиница, тут безопасно! По крайней мере, на меня покушений пока не было, — хихикает Хошиуми.

Ночной город бьет в лицо, слепит и дурманит разум промышленным дымом, лужи брызжут в стороны из-под кроссовок. Ему всегда нравилось бегать — чуточку меньше, чем играть в волейбол. Хошиуми не отстает, едва не обгоняет — он странно загорается всем, что связано с Хинатой; даже в их переписке старается оставить последнее слово за собой!  
Так просто теперь довериться бывшему сопернику — особенно когда вы в одной лодке.  
Эх, Кенма, где же ты?

— Мы на месте, — Хошиуми наконец останавливается, тяжело дыша.

Маленькая, неприметная дверца в монолите домов. Неоновая зеленая вывеска на английском — не спрашивайте Хинату ни о чем, он не для этого в волейбол играет. Глухие крики неизвестного происхождения на втором этаже.

— А нам точно сюда? — Хината ежится от неприятного предчувствия.

— Нам — точно! — в голос смеется Хошиуми. — Я не думаю, что нам удастся быть здесь невинными законопослушными гражданами — да и каковы шансы, что беззащитных нас не захотят прирезать, просто чтобы глаза не мозолили? Ну, Кенма! Получишь! — Хошиуми обращается к небу очень серьезно.

Хината с ним абсолютно солидарен. Получит, еще и в двойном размере.

Они заходят внутрь.

Картина удручающая: прокуренный бар, Шое сразу начинает кашлять. Минимум света, максимум неона и подлости. Из темных углов доносится ругань и звон стекла.  
Хината жмется к спине Хошиуми. Тот расправляет плечи и уверенно идет к барной стойке.

— Нам комнату на двоих, пожалуйста!

— А у таких малявок будут деньги на комнату на двоих? — змееобразный бармен неприятно усмехается и высовывает язык.

Хината моментально выскакивает из-за спины Хошиуми — да, страшно, но никто не смеет называть их малявками! Никто! Сейчас он этому питону покажет…  
Хошиуми запихивает его обратно к себе за спину и шипит — молчи и жди.

— Я удивляюсь, как тебя с твоим ханжеством еще не уволили, — некто выходит из тени, и Хината с ужасом узнает в нем Куроо-сана.

— Это мой бар и моя гостиница, — едко цедит бармен, выделяя местоимения, и прищуривает свои узкие глаза. Имя крутится на языке — Хината вот-вот вспомнит, кто это, Кенма точно что-то говорил…

— Тогда это мои птенчики, Дайшо, — цыкает Куроо-сан.

— Да пошел ты в задницу! — взрывается бармен. — Я тебе больше никогда в жизни не налью, понял, тварь? Даже если все свои сбережения вывалишь. Хотя не то чтобы они у тебя вообще были, — довольно усмехается Дайшо-сан и оценивающе смотрит на Куроо-сана.

Ну да, прикид у него и правда не очень.

— Да ты, гнида… — рычит Куроо.

Хошиуми тактично уводит Хинату подальше.

— Стой! Это же Куроо-сан! Он обязан знать, где Кенма!

— Он тоже НПС, судя по всему, — вздыхает Хошиуми. — Тем более, пока он с этим собачится, его не докричишься. Я уже пробовал.

— А… можно ли эту кат-сцену как-нибудь пропустить? — Хината неловко машет рукой в сторону ругающихся Куроо-сана и Дайшо-сана.

— Нет, — Хошиуми снова тяжело вздыхает. — Просто подожди, скоро жена этого змеевидного подойдет.

Хината удивленно ойкает. Старшеклассник, и уже женат? Вот это да.

Жена и правда в скором времени спускается: ласково улыбается Куроо-сану и, судя по гримасе скорчившегося Дайшо-сана, наступает ему каблуком на ногу. Тот позорно отползает под стойку.

— И не стыдно тебе, Сугуру? Каждый день одно и то же! Ладно он, но ты, Тецуро? Не надоело еще ругаться? Вы мне всех посетителей распугаете!

Куроо-сан с пристыженным видом отползает в свой темный угол.

— Добрый вечер, я Ямака Мика, можно просто Мика. Извините этих двоих, они еще дети совсем, — она хихикает и показывает свой прелестный язычок — полная противоположность Дайшо-сану. Хинате кажется, что над головой Мики-сан витает нимб.

— Здравствуйте, можно нам комнату на двоих? — Хошиуми не теряется.

— Увы, у нас остались только одноместные номера. Но я могу сделать приличную скидку, устроит? — Мика-сан очаровательно улыбается.

— Хорошо, — краснеет Хошиуми.

Пока он расплачивается и забирает ключи, Хината неловко дергает Мику-сан за рукав.

— Извините… А… А вы с Дайшо-саном правда женаты?

— Пока еще нет, — она смеется самым прекрасным смехом на свете. — Мы помолвлены. Весной свадьба, приходите!

Хината лепечет слова благодарности и несется за Хошиуми на второй этаж.

— Слушай, тебе не кажется, что этот Дайшо-сан ее как минимум недостоин?

— Кого ты тогда предлагаешь? — хихикает Хошиуми, а потом серьезнеет. — Блин, надо было хоть футон выпросить…

— Да ладно тебе! — Хината бьет его по спине, что тот аж подпрыгивает. — Мы компактные, поместимся на одной кровати уж.

— Думаешь? Ну, в плане, тебе не противно будет? — Хошиуми останавливается у двери.

Свет вечного города через окно в конце коридора освещает маленький румянец на его щеках и упрямо сведенные к переносице брови.  
Хината чувствует: это может быть точкой невозврата. Ему выбирать, сохраняться здесь или же нет.  
Он не может не залюбоваться.

— С тобой — не противно.

Они падают на кровать без сил, собрав в темноте все возможные углы. Хината сразу же устраивается на груди Хошиуми, обнимает его и слушает гулкое сердце.  
Как же он, оказывается, устал. Как будто пять сетов с Шираторизавой отыграл. А ведь это только первый день!

— Мы же найдем Кенму, да? — он не удерживается от вопроса, который гложет его уже которые сутки, нещадно забирая сияние.

— Обязательно, — Хошиуми гладит его по голове. — Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе.

Хината проваливается в тяжелый сон без сновидений.  
_

Оказывается, ночью Хината едва не скинул Хошиуми с кровати — в лицо тычется его пятка. Что ж, нельзя винить его, выкручивается как может.  
Хината садится и трет глаза, после — трясет Хошиуми.

— Проснись и пой! Приключения и Кенма ждут нас!

Хошиуми забавно моргает — один в один птица — потом, видимо, понимает, кто перед ним и что они делают в одной постели, отшатывается и чуть не падает снова.  
Они смеются.

После утреннего туалета они спускаются вниз — сдать ключи и поесть. Ну, если Кенма это вообще предусмотрел. Бар же при гостинице предусмотрел…?

Они снова встречают Куроо-сана, и тут Хошиуми не успевает удержать Хинату.

— Куроо-сан! Пожалуйста, скажи нам, что ты знаешь, где Кенма!

— Ох, какое горе, — он картинно вздыхает и шумно сморкается. — Я совсем не могу думать, места себе не нахожу…

— Что-то случилось с Кенмой?! — Хината в ужасе замирает.

— Ох, горе-то какое…

— Эй, слушай, — Хошиуми подходит сзади и шепчет Хинате прямо в ухо. — Мне кажется, он хочет дать нам квест, — Хошиуми прокашливается и выходит вперед. — Куроо-сан, что случилось? Мы можем как-то помочь?

— Я потерял своего бойфренда! Он такой дурачок, как же он один справится… Сердце болит за него, — Куроо-сан снова театрально всхлипывает и утирает воображаемую слезу.

Хината округляет глаза.

— Ты знал, что у Куроо-сана есть парень? — Хошиуми истерично шепчет ему в ухо.

Почему-то становится очень стыдно. И жарко.

— Н-нет, — неуверенно отвечает Хината. — Его у него нет! Ну, насколько я знаю. Но Кенма бы обязательно сказал!

— Вот именно! — восклицает Хошиуми и начинает нервно ходить вокруг Хинаты. — Он бы и мне сказал, правда, мы не слишком хорошо общаемся, — он на мгновение останавливается и хмурится, но затем снова продолжает движение. — С другой стороны, это не реальный мир. Это мир Кенмы, и здесь все существует через призму его восприятия. Взять того же, как его, Лев?

Хината не удерживается и снова смеется.  
Как только они вернутся, он будет троллить этим Льва до скончания времен.

— Так что это в видении Кенмы у Куроо есть парень! — Хошиуми глубокомысленно поднимает палец. — Думай, Хината Шое! Кто бы мог быть парнем Куроо Тецуро?

Способность думать здраво делает ручкой в самый неподходящий момент. Мысли внезапно становятся тяжелыми и неповоротливыми. Голова пухнет, умирая в агонии.

— Давай лучше выйдем, не могу на голодный желудок думать, — жалуется Хината.

Дневной город не похож на ночной: людей значительно меньше, да и солнце ласкает лицо — почти приятно.  
Хината отдается на волю своего желудка и отправляется блуждать по улицам.  
Чутье приводит его к двери с вывеской «Онигири Мия», и прежде чем он может ужаснуться, Хошиуми смело толкает дверь и входит внутрь.

— Добрый день, «Онигири Мия» приветствует вас.

За прилавком один из близнецов Мия собственной персоной.  
Пока Хината стоит, остолбенев, Хошиуми берет себя в руки и нагребает кучу онигири. Они знакомы, верно?  
Но не похоже, что кто-то из близнецов (Ацуму? Осаму?) узнал их.  
Они устраиваются за столиком у окна.

— А Кенма вообще, ну, встречался с ними? Мия? — спрашивает Хината с набитым ртом.

— Кто знает! — Хошиуми отвечает, тоже не прожевав толком. — Но готовит он божественно! Интересно, Кенма с потолка сделал его поваром или же разглядел в нем какие-то предпосылки?

Хината вспоминает чью-то тираду (Осаму? Ацуму?) про рис в самом разгаре матча.

— Узнаем, когда выберемся, — усмехается Хината.

Это первостепенная задача — сейчас и вообще.  
Позавтракав, Хината торжественно отдает все содержимое своего кошелька Хошиуми, не слушая возражений: они в любом случае делят все расходы пополам.

— Слушай, может, в библиотеку сходим? Акааши-сан тоже связующий, причем из дружественной команды, они должны достаточно хорошо с Кенмой общаться. Может, даже без тупых квестов обойдемся, — Хината задумчиво чешет затылок.

— Неплохо, Хината Шое! — радостно отзывается Хошиуми и вскакивает.

Почему каждое слово Хинаты он воспринимает как персональный вызов? Это… смущает.

Уже на улице Хошиуми вдруг хмурится и странно засовывает руки в карманы; наконец не выдерживает и спрашивает, упрямо отводя взгляд:

— Тебе не кажется странным, что у Куроо, ну… Есть парень? Почему не девушка?

Хината ошалело моргает и неминуемо краснеет.

— Ну, нет. Его дело, кого любить. Тем более это же мир Кенмы, он так думает — кто знает, как оно на самом деле!

Упс. Вот этого точно не стоило говорить.

Хошиуми по-птичьи хохлится и тоже заливается румянцем, правильно уловив несуществующий подтекст в словах Хинаты.  
В голову сразу же лезут лишние мысли: а что, если… Может быть, Шое…  
Так, нет. Он здесь в первую очередь в качестве друга. Хошиуми наверняка тоже.

Да блин! Почему делает Куроо-сан (Кенма), а стыдно Хинате?

Выросшая библиотека рушит неловкое молчание.

Однако все надежды на благословенную тишину и сокровенные знания рушатся, стоит им переступить порог.

— Нееет, ну как же так? Я же всего лишь на два шага отошел, а его уже нет! Он же такой тупой, господи, где он сейчас… — внезапный Бокуто-сан рвет на себе волосы и сокрушается, полулежа на библиотечной стойке. Невозмутимый Акааши-сан утвердительно мычит в ответ, листая какую-то книгу.

— Хошиуми, — Хината осипшим голосом зовет его. — Я думаю, что мы нашли парня Куроо-сана.

— Что?! — Хошиуми давится воздухом. — Бокуто? Но…

Он пару мгновений внимательно смотрит на него.

— Ладно, я согласен с тобой. Таких дураков еще поискать надо.

— Ну, у Бокуто-сана хотя бы эмоции более правдоподобные, — Хината хихикает и дает себе обещание повнимательнее присмотреться к сенпаям — кто знает, вдруг они, ну, правда того. — Бокуто-сан!

— А? — он моментально вскидывается и быстро вытирает лицо. — Я здесь!

— Мы отведем вас к Куроо-сану!

Бокуто-сан с криками благодарности кидается обнимать их обоих, и.

Хината безумно рад встретить его, своего учителя. Помочь ему. Даже если он НПС и ничего толкового не скажет в ответ.  
Хошиуми косит на Хинату внимательный взгляд. От этого почему-то вдруг некомфортно.  
Черт, почему Хината никогда не замечал, как же похожи Хошиуми и Бокуто-сан? Даже внешне!

По пути обратно они пытаются выведать что-то про Кенму (хотя Хината в глубине души знает, что это заведомо обречено на провал).

— Хмм, Кенма? Не, я таких не знаю. Но могу сказать, кого нужно опасаться! Тут по городу постоянно криминальные элементы шатаются. Вообще-то мы с Тецу как раз на них охотимся, но. Этот козел снова бросил меня! — Бокуто-сан воинственно и взаправду всхлипывает.

Хината кидается его успокаивать, но внутри все равно все холодеет.

— Хината Шое. У тебя же было с собой оружие, верно?

Вот черт.

— Сюда, — Хошиуми одним мощным рывком затаскивает их в какую-то подворотню.

Мелькает мысль, что на следующих соревнованиях придется несладко, если он уже такой сильный. Но сдаваться или хотя бы уступать Хината не намерен.

— Будем надеяться, что нас не заметят, — судорожно шепчет он. Что-что, а вкладывать свой азарт в перестрелки, еще и при свете дня, он пока не готов.

Они узкими улочками пробираются до гостиницы, попеременно затыкая Бокуто-сану рот, пока наконец не достигают цели.

Воссоединение бойфрендов достойно пера именитых художников: Бокуто-сан и Куроо-сан бросаются друг другу в объятия, мешая в кучу «я так по тебе скучал» и «какой же ты все-таки козел». Любовь, что уж поделать.

Хината с Хошиуми тактично отворачиваются, когда те начинают целоваться.

— Куроо-сан, а где же все-таки Кенма? — Хината не выдерживает.

— А, Кенма? У него клиника в центре города, он тут типа самый главный, даже мафия, кажется, под его началом. Самое высокое здание в городе. Только он без записи не принимает!

Последнее предложение Куроо-сан кричит им уже вдогонку.  
Они инстинктивно выбегают на улицу, а после — останавливаются в растерянности.  
Главный приз слишком легко прыгает к ним в руки — здесь не может не быть подвоха.

— Может, поедим сначала?

Хината полностью согласен с Хошиуми.

Они заглядывают в какую-то забегаловку — благо на этот раз без случайных знакомых. Хотя не исключено, что это знакомые Кенмы.

Они упрямо набивают желудок.  
Хината спрашивает себя: почему он так пасует сейчас? Сейчас, когда пара шагов — и Кенма в их руках?  
Страшно. Страшно посмотреть в глаза Кенмы — родного, но такого чужого здесь, который словно изо всех сил старается, чтобы к нему никто не лез.  
Страшно быстро все закончить — и расстаться с Хошиуми сейчас. Идеальным соперником. Понимающим другом. Черт, да это второй раз, когда они видятся лицом к лицу!

Жаль — жаль, что с Хошиуми все так обернулось. Они не заслуживают узнавать друг друга получше в таких напряженных условиях, где каждая минута на счету.  
Но с другой стороны, у Шое бы тут ничего не вышло — в одиночку. Без Хошиуми. Никто другой на его месте абсолютно не представляется.

Хошиуми, кажется, думает о том же — и Хината, к своему величайшему стыду, благодарен ему.

Когда они выходят на улицу, уже темнеет. Город снова изрыгает на улицы вечно голодную толпу.  
Главная высотка завораживает: стекла отражают чужое сияние и светятся сами.  
Кенма точно на самом верху — он любит такое.

Перед самым входом в здание Хошиуми вдруг берет Хинату за руку, и тот с удивлением понимает, как же нуждался в этом.

— Здравствуйте, клиника «КодзуКен» приветствует вас, — улыбчивый медбрат машет им с регистратуры. Хината узнает в нем доигровщика Некомы — Фукунага-сан, кажется? — Чем могу помочь?

— Нам нужен Кенма! — Хината кричит с места.

Тревога отступает, оставляя лишь небольшое радостное волнение — их приключение наконец-то подходит к концу. Долгожданный Кенма — совсем близко.

— К сожалению, доктор Кодзуме, — Фукунага-сан выделяет его фамилию, — принимает только по записи. Исключительно по записи. Он слишком занят, главврач и хирург в одном лице, — он виновато пожимает плечами.

— Не очень-то ты и сожалеешь! — взрывается Хошиуми. — А ну, пусти нас к Кенме! Мы его друзья! — он срывается с места и бежит к Фукунаге-сану.

Прежде чем он успевает дать тому в морду (зная Хошиуми, сложно представить иной ход событий), скала в костюме вырастает перед ним и ловит его за шкирку.  
Хината с ужасом узнает в нем Ямамото-сана, друга Танаки-сана.

— А ну, вон отсюда, шпана! Хрен вам, а не Кенма! Ни ногой сюда больше!

Их обоих нещадно выпихивают за дверь, но Хината успевает уловить взглядом чужую маленькую фигуру с выбеленными волосами, вышедшую в холл.

Начинается дождь.  
Хината тупо стоит и мокнет. Он протягивает руку к враждебному городу.

Вот и та самая подлянка, которой не могло не быть. Внутри разверзается пустота.

Вдруг Кенма чувствовал то же самое — всю свою жизнь? Вплоть до битвы на мусорной свалке, когда Хината всем своим существом заставил признать, что это было весело?  
Кенма. Кенма.

— Эй, — Хошиуми опасливо трогает его за плечо. — Пойдем обратно в гостиницу.

Хината позволяет отвести себя.  
По пути они снова берут еду, в баре смотрят цирк с Куроо-саном и Дайшо-саном в главных ролях (да почему нельзя пропустить это? или хотя бы не сдавать утром номер?), Хошиуми силой запихивает в Хинату ужин, а потом его самого — в хиленький местный душ.

Стоит его поблагодарить, но сил нет совершенно.

Хината апатично разваливается на холодных простынях, не думая ни о чем. Тупое чувство вины пожирает все силы.  
Когда Хошиуми возвращается из душа, Хината крепко-крепко обнимает его и чувствует на своей спине ответные сильные руки.

— Эй. Шое. Не кисни, ладно? Я что-нибудь обязательно придумаю. Мы вытащим Кенму отсюда, всегда — в какую бы высокую башню он ни забрался.

Хината устало вздыхает и зарывается лицом в его грудь. Сердце разрывают противоречия — пока слишком слабые, чтобы оформиться в полноценные мысли, но уже неприятные.

— Спасибо, Коурай.

Имена так имена.  
_

Когда Хината просыпается, разбитый и одинокий, солнце уже перевалилось за зенит. Голова гудит — он отчаянно трет глаза. Одноместная кровать внезапно оказывается слишком огромной и пустой для одного Хинаты. Он в панике оглядывается.

— Уже проснулся? Это хорошо. Умывайся и кушай, — Коурай, сидящий за столом, оборачивается и кивает на пакет с едой.

— Спасибо, — Хината игнорирует часть про умыться и набрасывается на еду, жадно рассматривая Коурая — соскучился за ночь. — А где ты взял телефон? У меня нет.

— Украл, — невозмутимо отвечает Коурай. — С нашими аппетитами и остальными тратами лучше экономить — кто знает, когда мы отсюда выберемся. И еще я не нашел, где можно купить хоть какую-нибудь технику, — оправдывается Коурай и бессильно роняет голову на стол.

Только по записи.

— Давай помогу, — Хината вскакивает и подходит к столу.

— Сначала умойся!

На тупой скроллинг местного аналога интернета уходит практически целый день — они пару раз спускаются, но на большее не отвлекаются. Почему нигде нет этой чертовой клиники, хотя она буквально в центре города?  
Однако они не сдаются и наконец находят следы — результат оказывается неутешительный.  
К Кенме все забито до отказа. Как минимум на ближайшие лет двадцать.

Хината стонет и без сил валится на кровать. Коурай делает то же самое, но на столе.

— Возможно, укради ты смартфон покруче, мы бы не потратили на это разочарование так много времени — кирпич кирпичом, — Хинате паршиво, и он не удерживается от подначки — издержки общения с Цукки и с тем же Кенмой.

— Эй, ты вообще пару часов назад был против какого-либо правонарушения! Хоть бы спасибо сказал.

— Коурай.

— Да? — он сразу же вскидывается.

— Как думаешь, что потом будет с нами? Ты и я?

Теплый закатный свет заливает Коурая золотом, облагораживает его нервные, порывистые, неосознанные движения.  
Хочется встать и подойти к нему — так близко, как только возможно.  
Но Хината должен думать о Кенме.  
Но у него совсем нет сил.

— Не знаю. По домам разойдемся, наверное? Хотя жалко. Но я рад каждому мгновению, проведенному с тобой. Даже, наверное, здорово это все — я бы не выдержал в Мияги так долго ехать, не могу столько на одном месте сидеть. А вообще я как-то не задумывался об этом всем, в мыслях только Кенма, — Коурай вздыхает.

Хината сжимает кулаки. Противоречия наконец созревают.  
Он ревнует, ужасно — как кто-то может думать о Кенме больше, чем сам Хината?

Бурлит абсурдный азарт. Коурай — соперник; лучший друг; маленький гигант; соперник.  
Хината думает преступную мысль, что он сейчас ближе, чем абстрактный, совсем чужой Кенма.  
Но ведь Кенма всегда остается собой. Хината во всех вселенных найдет его, это незыблемо. Он не верит — знает.

— Давай пройдемся, осточертело уже сидеть в четырех стенах. Нам, спортсменам, нужен свежий воздух и движение! — Хината вскакивает с кровати.

— Правильно! — Коурай с энтузиазмом поддерживает его — он неисправим. Какой неожиданности Хината хотел, интересно?

Такой? — его сердце вдруг пропускает удар, когда Коурай берет его за руку, и дурацкая, лишняя улыбка упрямо лезет на лицо. Почти как когда они с Кенмой говорят по телефону.

Они бесцельно бродят по городу, заглядывая во все яркие витрины, жмутся ближе друг к другу из-за жестокой толпы — и это вдруг чувствуется таким естественным. Преступным. Необходимым.  
Хинату в первый раз за все время здесь отпускают тревога и мандраж.

Слишком рано, как оказалось.

— Эй, это же тот птицеголовый коротышка, который у тебя телефон отжал! Он еще Хайбу-сана ударил! А ну, иди сюда, поганец! — двое неизвестных в костюмах орут на всю улицу.

Хината и Коурай, не сговариваясь, дают деру. Прохожие удивленно шарахаются от них, давая место для маневра и большей скорости

Узкие подворотни кажутся прекрасной опцией. Парни добегают до конца переулка и разочарованно утыкаются в стену.  
Но за мусорными баками их же вроде не видно, да?

— Как думаешь, они долго нас преследовать будут? — Хината тяжело дышит и шепчет Коураю прямо в ухо. Тот дергается — но не в сторону, а еще ближе.

— Стрелять умеешь? — глаза Коурая горят почти пьяным азартом, когда он достает злосчастный пистолет из рюкзака Хинаты.

Ответом ему служат выстрелы.  
Сердце падает в пятки.

— Они здесь!  
Самый крупный из бандитов поднимает пистолет. Чертова подворотня.

Руки трясутся, мозг отказывается причинить вред хоть кому-то, пистолет внезапно весит тонну.

— Лезь наверх! — орет Коурай, опрокидывая мусорные баки, стоящие рядом.  
Хината со злостью перекидывает бесполезный в его руках пистолет за стену.

— Слишком высоко! Я не допрыгну!

Коурай толкает его, заставляя пригнуться. Бак адски трясется и скрежещет, но мусор спасает их — бугай чертыхается, бросает свое оружие и бежит к ним.

— Ну, давай! Я верю в тебя, Хината Шое! — Коурай подставляет сложенные ладони.

Так вот что значит прыжок веры.  
Коурай изо всех сил подкидывает Хинату, добавляя как минимум полметра к прыжку.  
Хината цепляется за край стены и быстро затаскивает себя наверх.  
Несмотря на то, что бандиты явно не играют в волейбол и проигрывают им обоим в скорости, они практически близко. У второго тоже есть пистолет.

От адреналина стучат зубы, и Хината боится, что из-за потных ладоней Коурай соскользнет.  
Второй, третий выстрел раздаются в тот момент, когда Коурай уже на вершине.  
Они переваливаются за стену и прижимаются друг к другу, задыхаясь.

Преследователи, оставшиеся за стеной, громко матерятся и, кажется, решают идти в обход.

— К-какой урод придумал здесь построить стену? — Хинату трясет так сильно, как не трясло во время и после матча с Камомедай.

— Меня, кажись, подстрелили, — Коурай вместо ответа с нервным смешком трогает свою ногу. Хината видит темное пятно, расползающееся на его штанах.

— Я их убью! — пелена злости вдруг застилает взгляд, Хината хватает свой пистолет и подскакивает.

— Стой! — Коурай хватает его за руку и сажает обратно рядом с собой. Почему он такой сильный — или это Хинату так штормит? — Я… Не хочу умирать, но жалеть тоже не хочу, — его глаза поразительно чистые и ясные.

Он притягивает Хинату к себе и целует — просто быстро прижимается своими губами к его, также быстро отстраняется — а Хинату словно тоже настигла шальная пуля.  
Он даже подумать не мог, что его первый поцелуй случится в каком-то дурацком иллюзорном мире, да еще и с Коураем.  
В самых постыдных мечтах Хинаты на его месте был Кенма.  
Он сжимает кулаки.

— У тебя шок! Надо в больницу, срочно, — Хината закидывает руку Коурая на плечо и поднимает их на ноги.

— Кенма же только по записи принимает, — рассеянно отзывается тот.

— Мне плевать!

Коурай снова нервно хихикает, и от этого иррационально больно.

Адреналин придает сил — даже с Коураем на буксире он добирается до больницы в рекордно короткий срок. Бандиты, к счастью, отстали.

Они шумно вваливаются в холл. Коурай на плече Хинаты рвано дышит в ухо и сжимает ткань его футболки.

— Доктора, срочно! — Хината сажает Коурая на белый диван — вот бы их потом не штрафанули за кровавые пятна.

— Так по записи же… — Фукунага-сан с регистратуры вытаскивает наушники из ушей.

— Нам срочно!

Кенма вдруг выходит из лифта. Ему жутко идет белый халат и маска, а вот круги под глазами и сутулость — совершенно нет.

— Кенма… — Хината завороженно смотрит на него, мигом забывая все слова. Как же он страшно скучал по нему.

Кенма оценивающе окидывает их усталым взглядом, задерживается на бедре Коурая. Подходит ближе.

— Этого — первым, — он скупо перетягивает Коурая на свое плечо.

— Кенма! Нам надо поговорить, срочно! — Хината захлебывается словами и чувствами.

— Я хирург, я людей режу, а не разговариваю с ними. И моя смена час как закончилась, лучше бы спасибо сказал, — Кенма хмурится, и это ножом по сердцу.

Коурай напоследок шепчет Хинате, что сам попытается поговорить с ним.  
Они скрываются за дверями лифта — на самый верх.

Хината без сил опускается обратно на диванчик.

— Может, водички? — неуверенно предлагает Фукунага-сан. — Там кулер стоит, вдруг захочется.. Мы вообще круглосуточные, как раз на такие случаи. Я в ночь сегодня, обращайся, если что.

Хината устало вздыхает и благодарит его. Вероятно, Фукунага-сан — единственный оплот эмпатии в этом жестоком мире НПС. Спасибо Кенме.  
Почему здесь все идет через одно место? Ну, Кенма, сейчас Хината свои благодарности назад возьмет.

Знакомый, ласковый, весенне-теплый — Кенма никогда не давал Хинате расслабиться. Ни на секунду. Загадочно искрил глазами, строил коварные планы против Хинаты, разжигал в нем азарт и порою настоящий страх — а вдруг все-таки бросит? Загонял его с холодной страстью прирожденного хищника.  
Но обычно об этой его стороне знал только Хината — ну и Куроо-сан, возможно.  
Кенма здесь — опасный снаружи. Не подходи — укусит, а то и целиком съест. Почему этот странно вывернутый мир вдруг предельно, кроваво искренен и правдив?

На контрасте — Коурай. Бросающий Хинате вызов одним своим существованием. Идеальный соперник, первозданная дикость и свобода, не обремененная лицемерной моралью. Так здорово было играть с ним — против него.  
Он здесь, он рядом с ним, единственный спутник Хинаты в дебрях чужого разума. Кормит его, держит за руку и улыбается так ярко и заразительно. Готов ломануться с ним хоть на край света. Такой близкий и похожий на самого Хинату.  
Еще и поцелуй этот.

Хината сгибается пополам, закрывая лицо руками.  
Он даже под страхом смерти не сможет выбрать из них кого-то одного.  
Слишком насыщенный день. Слишком — вся жизнь.

Он забывается беспокойным сном всего на пару часов.  
_

Лифт странно, страшно гудит — Кенма рядом страшит еще сильнее, несмотря на то, что поддерживает Коурая за талию. Худой и холодный, максимально отстраненный — не то чтобы они были особенно близки, но… Если переписка с постоянными подколами на грани ругани вообще может хоть немного сойти за нормальное общение.

Кенма ведет его в свой кабинет.  
Коурай шипит от боли, наступая на простреленную ногу, и чувствует, как дрожат колени и плывет зрение из-за потери крови.  
Кенма кладет его на кушетку.

— Анестезию надо? — равнодушно спрашивает он, обрабатывая руки, надевая перчатки, новую маску и колпак.

— Давай, — морщится Коурай. Он не уверен в своем болевом пороге, а вопить перед Кенмой не хочется от слова совсем.

— Доплатишь потом, — безучастно сообщает Кенма, набирая лекарство в шприц.

Вот же засранец. Цены у него наверняка заоблачные.

— Штаны сам снимешь или резать будем?

— Сам! — Коурай настолько резво, насколько вообще возможно в его состоянии, скидывает обувь и стягивает промокшие штаны. Больно так, что вот-вот слезы из глаз брызнут.

Он бы лучше отыграл пять сетов с Карасуно в одиночку, и то чувствовал бы себя лучше.  
Кенма пристально смотрит на него, и это максимально некомфортно. Режет без скальпеля.

— Считай, — он вводит ему анестезию, не отводя требовательного взгляда.

— Один, два, три…

Слишком яркий свет лампы слепит, размывает границы — по углам кабинета прячутся голодные тени, что Кенма воспитал сам.  
Он берет скальпель и легонько касается кожи.

— Четыре, пять, шесть…

Плоть легко расходится под гладким, холодным лезвием, и Коурай закусывает губу, чтобы не заорать.  
Он не может закрыть глаз — Кенма завороженно смотрит на медленно вытекающую кровь.  
Сознание стремительно машет ручкой. Здравый смысл бьется в агонии.  
Слова — пустые, бессмысленные — вылетают на автомате.

— Семь, восемь, девять…

Кенма берет пинцет. Преступно долго копается в ране — каждая секунда кажется вечностью. Наконец, маленькая пуля летит в приготовленную миску.  
С инструментами Кенма выглядит еще более горячим, чем с мячом.

— А это нормально, что мне ужас как больно?

Кенма смотрит на него — взгляд плывет, зрачки внезапно расширены — и улыбается, что заметно даже через маску:

— Жизнь — это боль. Привыкай.

— Не такая же! — Коурай промахивается и решает идти до конца. — Пойдешь с нами, а? Чего тут сидеть, людей резать. В волейбол лучше поиграем.

— Может, я не доверяю вам. Нужно видеть, что у вас внутри. Может, я-не хирург и не сдался никому там, — боль выходит за пределы тела и растекается в Кенме.

Он залит искусственным светом — кровь на его перчатках кажется фиолетовой.  
Он бездумно водит пальцами по коже Коурая.  
Фиолетовый, синий, красный — все смешивается безумным коктейлем. Кенма светится изнутри — натуральным, природным солнечным светом, единственно честным, одолженным у Шое. Он держит его в руках.  
Коурай тоже хочет.  
Кенма берет иглу.

— Я тебя совсем не понимаю. И зачем надо было считать, если это все равно не наркоз и сознание я не потеряю? — вздыхает Коурай и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как по виску скатывается капля пота. От тепла — Кенмы, — потери крови и абсолютно всех моральных устоев — жарко и трясет.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — Кенма хихикает. — Зря ты не понимаешь, только у тебя бы и получилось. Ты интересный и считаешь смешно, дашь покопаться в кишках?

— Нет, — Коурай нервно сглатывает и открывает глаза, давясь возмущением — Кенма заставил его считать исключительно для того, чтобы развлечь себя?

Он так близко.  
Темным пятном — загораживает лампу — вечным голодом засасывает в себя всего Коурая.  
Честный, горячий, вечно усталый Кенма — на отточенные движения заправской швеи невозможно не смотреть.

— Ты маньяк, я боюсь тебя.

Боль ледяным сахаром хрустит на зубах. Коурай трогает себя и не чувствует ровным счетом ничего — хватает Кенму за руки и внезапно — тонкие выступы костей, горячая кожа, самые мокрые сны — единственное, что существует.  
Кенма.  
Настоящий бог — не только здесь, но и в сердце Коурая тоже.

— Врешь. Ты меня хочешь, — Кенма делает последний стежок и отрезает нить.

Он тянется руками к лицу — стягивает маску, юрким языком касается крови на перчатках, выпивает Коурая до дна.  
Мир резко качается в сторону — Кенму наклоняет к его паху.

Долгожданное забытье — Коурай отбрасывает колпак Кенмы, вцепляется в его волосы, как давно мечтал — вокруг распускаются цветы, как в средненьком седзе. Надо читать меньше манги и больше тренироваться.  
Перед тем как окончательно поблекнуть, реальность делает очередной кульбит и руками Кенмы стягивает с Коурая трусы.

— Шое…

Боли больше нет.  
_

Хината просыпается от тихих, вкрадчивых шагов. Он сразу же поднимает голову — и это, будем честны, ужасная ошибка.  
Шею дико прихватывает, а прямо над ухом раздается рев:

— Я же сказал, чтобы ноги твоей больше здесь не было! У Кенмы нет времени на пустую болтовню! — Ямамото-сан за шкирку вздергивает Хинату на ноги. Спящий Фукунага-сан на стойке регистратуры даже не шевелится — привык, что ли. — Где второго потерял, а? Отвечай! — Он с силой трясет Хинату, отрывая от земли и немного придушивая.

Сон как рукой снимает. Вместо этого появляется страх и совершенно новое, невыносимое желание врезать Ямамото-сану. Неужели несколько дней в этом мире так изменили Хинату…?

— Тора, отстань от него, — Кенма вырастает из-за его спины жуткой тенью. Ямамото-сан вздрагивает и ставит Хинату на землю, но мертвую хватку до конца не разжимает. Тот отчаянно глотает ртом воздух. — Второй в палате. Сколько можно повторять, перестань пугать моих пациентов.

Кенма смотрит исподлобья, глубоко — и это так страшно и завораживающе, так похоже на него, убийственно собранного на площадке — что Ямамото отпускает Хинату и отступает, а у того дрожат колени.

— Где Коурай? — Хината нервно сглатывает. Так страшно снова получить отказ и игнор — но еще страшнее не проявить инициативу, не ухватиться за шанс.

— Отсыпается, устал. Через пару часов растолкай его. Ты правда заботишься о нем, не так ли? — Кенма грустно усмехается через маску.

Все тот же — видит Хинату насквозь. Больничный воздух внезапно так сладок — за спиной словно вырастают крылья.

— Да, но о тебе сердце болит тоже! Кенма!

Он отворачивается и идет прочь, уволакивая за собой шумного Ямамото-сана. Он стягивает маску — Хинате чудятся кровавые пятна в уголках тонких губ.  
Кенма что-то говорит Ямамото-сану: кажется, про Льва, чтобы перестал клоуничать и стрелять в гражданских, Кенма уже устал от сверхурочных. Ямамото-сан судорожно кивает, сгибаясь.

Кенма и правда держит в руках весь город: Хинату и Коурая в том числе.

Хината без сил опускается обратно на многострадальный диван.

Сон категорически не идет — если честно, Хинату до сих пор немного трясет.  
Кенма все еще недосягаем — и это лишь подогревает азарт. И он ближе с каждым шагом.

Хината расталкивает Фукунагу-сана, и за два часа они успевают подружиться, пару раз попить чай с печеньками, Фукунага-сан показывает ему все фотографии своих котов. Стоит отдать Кенме должное, над некоторыми персонажами он неплохо постарался — тот же Фукунага-сан, например, всего несколько раз сказал одно и то же. Хотя, возможно, он тут исключительно для того, чтобы развлекать Хинату. По крайней мере, чай был вкусный.

Когда начинает светать, Хината собирается идти за Коураем, но тот внезапно появляется сам — видимо, медсестры согнали, чтобы не занимал койкоместо почем зря. Он прихрамывает и выглядит немного побитым.

— Коурай! — Хината тотчас несется к нему и закидывает его руку к себе на плечо, чтобы тому было полегче. — Как ты? Как Кенма? Я видел его сразу после операции, он ничего толкового не сказал — разве что то, что от нас бандиты всякие должны теперь отстать, — он тараторит, сбиваясь.

Коурай под боком маленький, уютный и теплый — сердце Хинаты переполняется, быстро стучит и делает один большой «вах».  
Удивительно, сколько они не виделись — пару часов? — а Хината уже успел безумно соскучиться.

— Это хорошо, — кряхтит Коурай. — Я, ну… Сойдет. Давай вернемся в гостиницу и там поговорим, ладно? — он нервно оглядывается на Фукунагу-сана. Тот машет Хинате на прощание.

— Конечно! 

По пути в обратно Хината украдкой рассматривает Коурая. Тот затравленно смотрит одичавшим взглядом по сторонам — видимо, последствия операции и двухчасового сна. Волосы немного растрепались и беспорядочно падают прядями на высокий, красивый лоб. Прямой, тонкий нос. Волевая линия подбородка.  
Господи, как же он красив — даже сейчас, потрепанный и уставший. Хината невольно заливается краской.

— Я, кажется, уже наизусть выучил их спор, — Коурай тяжко вздыхает, когда Куроо-сан и Дайшо-сан снова начинают ругаться. Хината хихикает.

Они заваливаются в номер на кровать, не разжимая странных полуобъятий.

— Что Кенма сказал тебе? — Хината атакует сразу в лоб.

— Ну… — Коурай хмурится, а потом дергается, видимо, вспомнив. — Ничего особенного, — он внезапно краснеет, и Хината обещает себе расспросить его позже с пристрастием. — Но я, кажется, немного понял, что все-таки происходит. Кенма — наш, обычный — он же любит ковыряться в мозгах людей, верно? Как бы иначе он придумывал свои коварные тактики, не изучив при этом соперника досконально? Вы же с ним дружили еще до Весеннего турнира — тесно общались и без волейбола.

Хината хмурится, задумываясь, и угукает — он ничего не понимает, но пусть Коурай продолжает.  
Коурай вздыхает.

— Так вот. Его мир — словно наш в кривом зеркале. Все остается таким, каким есть, но как будто меняется местами, понимаешь?

Хината усиленно кивает, вспоминая свои вчерашние мысли.

— И я тут подумал… Это не точно, просто догадка! Что, если здесь Кенма любит копаться в людях — в прямом смысле, он же хирург! — когда в нашем мире образно препарирует разум людей, — Коурай берет небольшую паузу, а после добавляет тише: — Может, из-за этого он чувствует себя спокойнее, ведь знает, чего ждать от людей. Может, он чувствует себя нужным.

Хината кладет голову ему на колено, не касаясь больной ноги.  
Они бездумно смотрят в потолок.

— Ты гений, ты в курсе? — он хихикает. Коурай самодовольно улыбается — конечно же, он знает об этом. — Хочешь сказать, наш Кенма не доверяет нам, поэтому и ушел в себя?

— Ну, — Коурай в мгновение ока сдувается и грустнеет, — не исключено. Но я надеюсь, что это эпизодически — в плане, есть кое-что, насчет чего он супернеуверен, поэтому мы здесь. Нужно убедить его довериться нам, тогда мы вернем его, — глаза Коурая загораются решительностью.

Так ярко он сияет только на площадке — но этот его свет несоизмеримо глубже и теплее, дотягивается до самого сердца.  
Хината глубоко вздыхает и понимает сразу все.

— А что насчет нас? — он поднимается, оказываясь нос к носу с Коураем. Тот сразу же краснеет и пытается отодвинуться, но Хината цепко хватается за его плечи. — Не беги от меня, — максимально серьезно говорит он.

Хината целует Коурая — неумело и робко, но сам, пробует чужие губы на вкус. Тот коротко выдыхает, сильно прижимает его к себе и отвечает на поцелуй.

… Когда они наконец отстраняются друг от друга, время перестает существовать — Хината не берется отличить, прошло несколько минут или несколько дней. Болезненная нервозность этого мира абсолютно испарилась, оставив вместо себя приятную, затягивающую, отупляющую эйфорию.

— Подожди, — мысли в голове ворочаются с огромным трудом, но Хината все-таки заставляет себя это сделать. — То есть мне нужно будет лечь под скальпель Кенмы, чтобы он впустил меня в свой круг доверия? «Открыться ему»? — он нервно хихикает.

Коурай расфокусированно моргает пару раз и наконец сосредотачивает свой взгляд на нем. Он снова серьезнеет.

— Возможно. Ну, мне кажется, он как будто стал лучше ко мне относиться после того как зашил меня? Даже сам инициировал диалог.

— Да что все-таки он сказал тебе? Что между вами успело случиться? — Хината грозно нависает над ним, болезненно сжимая его плечи.

— Да не было ничего, отстань! — Коурай отбивается и неловко краснеет.

Точно врет.

Они дурачатся до тех пор, пока не начинает болеть в животах от голода — тогда они спускаются вниз и трясут Дайшо-сана и его меню, пока тот наконец не сдается и кормит их.  
Но кусок почему-то не лезет в горло — Хината ограничивается чаем. Боль не проходит, только усиливается — Хината сгибается и ложится на стол.  
Ну почему даже здесь чертовы проблемы с животом не отпускают его?

— Слушай, — Коурай вдруг кладет руку ему на голову. — Ты нормально? Может, в больницу?

— Нет, само скоро пройдет, постоянно такая подстава, — вздыхает Хината. — Таблеток бы еще найти и не заблевать все вокруг, а то однажды меня на штаны Дайчи-сана стошнило!…

— Нам все равно придется туда идти.

Коурай смотрит на него требовательно, но с заботой — от этого Хината вдвойне обмирает.  
Он так похож сейчас на Кенму, что на секунду становится трудно дышать.  
А потом от случайной мысли вдруг холодеет все внутри:

— А с какой стороны болит аппендицит…?

Коурай замирает, а потом ускоряется до кометы: кидает остатки всей налички на стол, хватает Хинату за руку и тащит к выходу.

Они запинаются у самой двери о длинные ноги Куроо-сана. Хината упирается, останавливая Коурая.

— Куроо-сан, Бокуто-сан… Возможно, вы ничего не поймете, но мне кажется, я надеюсь, мы видимся здесь в последний раз. Я — мы — хотели сказать вам большое спасибо! За все, — он кланяется, чуть не касаясь лбом коленей, закусывая губу, чтобы не орать от боли. Коурай, чуть помедлив, тоже благодарно кивает головой.

Сидящий рядом Бокуто-сан тупо хлопает глазами — он вот-вот выдаст бессмысленную фразу, как и положено НПС, но Куроо-сан, приобнимающий его, оказывается быстрее:

— Конечно, малявка. Удачи тебе, — он усмехается добро и тепло — слишком реально.

Хината с Коураем бегут в больницу, и пускай каждый шаг причиняет неимоверную боль — Коурай даже предлагал его понести, вот еще, сам прихрамывает! — невыносимая духота закрытого города отпускает. Каждый шаг, несмотря на страдания, делает его — их — ближе к Кенме.  
Солнце стыдливо скрывается за облаками, освобождая место для стремления Хинаты.  
Они совсем близко.

— У нас аппендицит, дорогу! — От Коурая это звучит так смешно — Хината усилием воли пытается не смеяться, больно ужасно. — Кенма!!

— К нему т-только по записи, — робко встревает несчастный паренек с регистратуры. Хината усиленно копается в памяти — Шибаяма, запасной либеро Некомы?

— Мы уже поняли! — взрывается Коурай. — Кенма!! — он истошно орет на всю больницу.

Странно умиляться в такой момент, правда? Но Коурай слишком очаровательный в моменты своей страсти. И на чайку похож, реально.

— Да почему ты такой громкий, — Кенма выползает из какого-то кабинета, потирая глаза — уличил несколько часов сна между сменами, бедный. — Я уж понадеялся, что не увижу вас больше, — он ворчит и смотрит только на Коурая.

И это, черт побери, говорит красноречивее любых слов. Теория Коурая все-таки верна.  
Сердце Хинаты начинает тихонечко саднить, добавляя агонии к общему состоянию. Хочется просто лечь и умереть.  
Он хватается за живот и страдающе сгибается.

— У нас аппендицит! — провозглашает Коурай. — Ну, у него. Ну, нам так кажется. Посмотри его, короче, а?

Кенма сгоняет случайных зевак с того самого окровавленного диванчика и кладет туда Хинату.  
Его руки маленькие и теплые — Хината с трудом удерживается, чтобы не схватиться за них сразу же. Взгляд избегающий, но когда Хината наконец ловит его, прошивает насквозь — до истошного вопля, Кенма бьет его по животу.

— Острый живот, резать будем? — Кенма смотрит на Хинату, практически не мигая.

Это — все. Конец. Если бы Хината был волен выбирать, когда склеить ласты — это было бы сейчас. Под пристальным взглядом Кенмы.  
Ничего не хочется, но этот момент слишком важен — Хината усилием воли разжимает пересохшие губы и говорит:

— Только если ты будешь меня оперировать.

В глазах Кенмы мелькает сытое довольство. Хинате, должно быть, совсем, до галлюцинаций плохо, потому что Кенма вдруг кладет свою горячую руку ему на щеку и проникновенно шепчет:

— Все будет хорошо. Я мастер своего дела.

Так страшно закрыть глаза и потерять Кенму, но цветные круги уже мелькают перед взором, ноги непроизвольно дергаются, пытаясь хоть как-то избавиться от дикого напряжения и боли. Хината льнет к ласке чужой ладони и отпускает себя.

— Назови меня по имени. Хината Шое!

— Шое, я вытащу тебя.

Он не выдерживает и смеется — потому что, блин, это он должен был говорить!

Кенма орет: «Теширо, готовь операционную, отправь сюда Тору с каталкой», а Коурай обеспокоенно заглядывает Хинате в лицо, кладет свои руки на щеку Хинаты и ладонь Кенмы.  
И Хината позволяет себе отключиться, потому что знает — все будет хорошо. Он доверяет им.  
_

— Коурай.

— А, что? — он дергается, скидывая случайную дрему. Даже не задумывается о том, откуда Кенма знает его имя.

Тот выглядит максимально уставшим — Коурай неосознанно протягивает к нему руки, он ведь словно вот-вот упадет. Но в то же время он выглядит…

— Пойдем к нему, — Кенма вдруг хватает его за ладонь и тянет за собой. — Он пока спит, правда. Устал.

Кенма ведет его по хитросплетениям больничных коридоров — почти как в тот самый раз. И все, о чем Коурай может думать, — его маленькая и горячая ладонь. И Шое.

Рыжие волосы грустно и немыто разметались по подушке, под глазами залегли нервные темные круги — но дыхание ровное и спокойное. Это радует. Коурай не выдерживает щемящей грудь нежности и убирает случайную прядь со лба Шое.

— Как ты? — он обращается к Кенме, сидящему на соседней, незанятой кровати.

Тот этого явно не ожидает — прячет кулаки в карманах врачебного халата, поджимает губы, отводит взгляд.  
Коурай садится с ним рядом, и тот вдруг расслабляется и несмело отвечает:

— Нормально, — он словно сам этому удивляется — разжимает кулак и долго смотрит на свою ладонь.

— Тяжело работать, да? — Коурай берет его за руку, разминает сухожилия, гладит костяшки — они примерно одного роста, но ладонь Кенмы все равно чуть меньше — идеально помещается в руки. — Ты поговорил с Шое?

— Если его постнаркозный бред считается за разговор, — грустно улыбается Кенма.

Коураю чудится в этой улыбке облегчение.

— Это так странно. Вы просто пациенты, верно? Почему мне хочется бросить все и уйти с вами?

— Без понятия, — врет Коурай и без зазрения совести хихикает. — Мы же неотразимые, у тебя даже шансов не было.

— Ну вот еще, — дуется Кенма.

Коурай счастливо выдыхает и кладет ему голову на плечо.

— Спи, ты тоже устал сегодня, — Кенма неловко гладит его по голове, сползая ладонью на щеку. — Почему-то я точно уверен, что теперь все будет хорошо. Шоетерапия?

Коурай согласно мычит в ответ и проваливается в сон.  
_

Хината просыпается.  
Последнее, что он помнит — дикая боль, операция, Коурай и Кенма… но это все было словно очень давно. Но ничего после Хината не помнит — вместо этого в мозгах лишь огромная, благодатная темнота. Сколько он проспал, неужели сутки?

Он трогает свой живот и холодеет, не обнаруживая там шрама. Он же не мог так долго проваляться в отключке, что шрам полностью исчез, верно…? А была ли операция вообще…

Рядом что-то ворочается и тихонько стонет — Хината чуть ли не подпрыгивает и садится на кровати. Полумрак разгоняет только свет включенного компьютера, но и так ясно…  
Да, он на кровати. В комнате Кенмы. Который, вместе с Коураем, лежит как раз рядом.

— Кенма!! — Хината не сдерживает возгласа и сразу же наваливается на него с медвежьими объятиями. Тот неодобрительно мычит и все-таки открывает глаза. — У нас получилось! Мы дома!

Тот вдруг распахивает глаза и вскидывается — взгляд фокусируется, и он, разглядев Хинату, снова расслабляется.  
Нет, это выше его сил.  
Он порывисто целует Кенму, влетая куда-то в уголок губ — тот железно хватается за его плечи и спустя вечность отвечает — неловко и немного, но все-таки отвечает. Хината счастливо выдыхает в поцелуй. Как же давно этого хотелось — и какой же он дурак, что медлил и довел все до вот этого.

— Эй, а я? — Коурай вдруг оживает, силой отрывает его от Кенмы и целует сам.

Хината облегченно смеется.

— Ну да, ну да, меня же здесь нет, — темное пятно в кресле у компьютера внезапно оказывается Куроо-саном. Он тактично прикрывает глаза ладонью.

— Куроо-сан! Спасибо вам за все еще раз! Как там Бокуто-сан?

— А он тут при чем? — хмурится Куроо-сан.

Кенма отвлекается от Коурая и прикладывает палец к губам — «тихо» — а потом утягивает Хинату в общие объятия.  
Он так безумно счастлив сейчас.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы и просто словами сказать. Ну, про это все. Мы бы тебя никогда не бросили, — бормочет он Кенме куда-то в плечо и переплетает свои и Коурая пальцы.

— Извини, — Кенма хихикает и не выглядит сожалеющим совершенно. — Ты мне должен за анестезию, кстати, — он вдруг поворачивается к Коураю и говорит максимально мрачным тоном — но на губы все равно лезет предательская улыбка.

— Ты все это специально, что ли… — пораженно отвечает Коурай и невольно заливается краской.

Хината любуется ими — счастливыми и свободными — и едва не забывает спросить:

— Чем вы с Коураем занимались, кстати?

Кенма краснеет тоже.

— Эй! А с Бокуто-то что?


End file.
